Lily Through Hogwarts
by LilSxcHunni
Summary: The child of Harry & Ginny Potter's child making her life through Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
1. Prologue

Prologue;

**Prologue;**

Harry has defeated Lord Voldemort and is now married with four children James, Ellie, Molly and Lilly. James is in his seventh year, Ellie in her fifth, Molly in her third and Lily just going into her first.

They were now round the Weasleys house for dinner when Harry and Ginny brought up that they were going to buy a cottage near Hogwarts.

"Ginny that's great, can we still visit you though?" asked Ron, who was first to recover from the shock

"Uh, yeah sure" Ginny replied

"Thank-god I thought you were moving away to get away from us!" said George

"Really?" started Ginny "would I ever do that?"

"Yes!" Ron, Fred and George chorused

"Oh" Ginny replied crestfallen "Well we got to go, see you soon. Come on KIDS!"

Lily, Ellie, Molly and James came out of the front room. When they were all out and were saying goodbye, Lily fainted on the floor while Ginny screamed.

"What!?" shouted Harry as he whirled round to meet Ginny face to face. As soon as he saw Lily on the floor and Ginny screaming he went so white that he looked like a ghost.

Mrs. Weasley came out as soon as Ginny started screaming...


	2. Chapter 1

Lily's School Education

**Lily's Through Hogwarts.**

"_Ginny that's great, can we still visit you though?" asked Ron, who was first to recover from the shock_

"_Uh, yeah sure" Ginny replied_

"_Thank-god I thought you were moving away to get away from us!" said George_

"_Really?" started Ginny "would I ever do that?"_

"_Yes!" Ron, Fred and George chorused_

"_Oh" Ginny replied crestfallen "We got to go, see you soon. Come on KIDS!"_

_Lily, Ellie, Molly and James came out of the front room. When they were all out and were saying goodbye, _

_Lily fainted on the floor while Ginny screamed._

"_What!?" shouted Harry as he whirled round to meet Ginny face to face. As soon as he saw Lily on the floor and Ginny screaming he went so white that he looked like a ghost._

_Mrs. Weasley came out as soon as Ginny started screaming... _

**This will carry on from Lily's point of view from now on.**

**Lily POV **

I woke up and I looked around everything was white; I started to get scared because I have never been in a place so white. I tried screaming but I couldn't I couldn't even get out a little squeak. I also tried to sit up but I was trapped under something 'Metal Bars in a House'. I just fell back to sleep seeing as I couldn't do anything else.

_1 week later _

When I woke up next I was in St Mungos mum and dad were sat in the chairs next to the bed. Dad was asleep and looked like he was in pain, mum was in tears.

"Mum?" I asked

"LILY!" Mum shouted

Dad jumped up out of the chair.

"Lily! How are you feeling?" He asked

"I feel fine" I replied "Can I still go to Hogwarts though?"

"Erm were not really sure" mum replied

"Oh" was all I could say

A healer came in but I don't think she noticed I was awake but all of a sudden she turned around and told me

"Lily you can go back to Hogwarts but you have too taken it steady and go to madam Pomfrey every 3 days"

"Why what's wrong with me"

"You will know soon enough"

I turned to mum and dad confused and said "What day is it?"

"It's Thursday 1st September" said dad

"Oh so terms started already?"

"Yes but people are only on the train I'll apperate you there later" Dad told me

The healer came back in and she checked me over and gave me a potion that I should take every night and visit Madam Pomfrey every 3 days then I could go.

When we made it home I was told to go change and pack my bags seeing as all my other brothers and sisters have already gone it was just me. When I was packed up me and dad apperated up to Hogwarts after saying goodbye to mum.

We apperated outside the school gates and told me

"Be careful ok?" I nodded "They are in the great hall the first years ain't here yet just wait outside ill have your case"

I walked up to the main doors and just there to wait for the other first years. I saw a faint light in the distance, a wile after that I heard a voice

"Heads down!" as the boats reached the cliff in sight

The boats reached the end of the lake and people started climbing out of the boats. One girl, with light brown hair and brownish eyes, came up to me

"Hello, you weren't on the train were you?" she asked

"No I was in hospital before the train left so I couldn't get on." I told her this because it felt like we bonded there and then.

"I'm Kati England, by the way" she said

"I'm Lily Potter" I told her "What house do you think you will be in?"

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor, you?" she asked

"Same I hope" I replied

By now we were in the Great Hall it was beautiful even more than people explained it was.

**List of people in the houses**

**Gryffindor**

Kati England

Lily Potter

Hannah Longbottom

Jerry Thomas

William Goon

Tim Clarke

**Ravenclaw**

Jason Biggs

Sam Scott

Jess Bode

Holly Martin

**Slytherin**

David Malfoy

Ben Mathews

Karen Newbie

Lizzy Gardener

**Hufflepuff**

Terry Malay

Kate Beckon

Ernie Mahanoy

Chloe Lester

Professor Dougall tapped his glass and everyone who was cheering went to silence immediately.

"Welcome new comers and old well we can't stand around chatting, DIG IN"

Lily was amazed how fast the food came up through the table but dug in straight away.

"So you're the daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Potter right" asked Katie

"Yeah why" asked Lily

"Just asking" Katie said as the dessert came up

"Oh" Lily replied

"Now were all fed and watered time for bed Pip pip"

The screeching of benches ran across the hall floor while everyone went up to their dormitories. When Lily and Katie got up to the dormitory they found they were sharing the room with Hannah Longbottom as well. The 3 girls sat up all night and soon became best friends that night. When they went down for breakfast the next morning they got there schedules for the year.

**Monday**

_Charms_

_Transfiguration_

_Potions_

_History of Magic_

**Tuesday**

_Transfiguration_

_Defence against the Dark Arts_

_Potions_

_Potions_

**Wednesday**

_Herbology_

_Charms _

_History of Magic_

_Evening: Astronomy (once a week)_

**Thursday**

_Transfiguration_

_Herbology_

_Quidditch_

_Quidditch_

**Friday**

_Potions_

_Quidditch_

So Lily, Katie and Hannah all set off to find the charms classroom with Hufflepuff's behind them, about 20 minutes later they were all seated breathless. Everyone had quills and parchment out ready to work.

"Put everything away and get your wands out" said Professor Humble which everyone got excited about because the first lesson an everything.

When everyone had their wands out Professor Humble had told them they were working with the spell W_ingardium Leviosa. _

"I bet this will be a laugh" Lily whispered to Katie and Hannah.

"Yeah, hardly anyone knows how to use a wand let alone a spell, like me for instance, I'm muggle-born and I didn't even know I was a witch was until a month ago!" said Hannah

People were going crazy with their first lesson sparks going everywhere, people screaming from fear and hiding under tables

After their first eventful lesson they made their way to HoM (History of Magic), where Lily tried to make notes but a guy kept poking her

"_WHAT?!" she hissed angrily at him_

"_What's your name?" he hissed "I'm David Jones"_

"_Lily Potter" she hissed back_


	3. Chapter 2

"WHAT

"_WHAT?!" she hissed angrily at him_

"_What's your name?" he hissed "I'm David Jones"_

"_Lily Potter" she hissed back_

Chapter 3

_David is pretty cute. And he seems like a really nice guy. I wonder if..._

Lily was ejected by her thoughts by Mr Binns saying

"Everyone pair up please, you have an assignment to do"

People scrambled to get partners

"Lily I'll go with you" Lily turned around to see who said that and it was David

"Um" Lily turned to see Hannah and Kati nodding as if saying 'yes go with him' "Sure" she replied happily

Once everyone was paired up Mr Binns said

"I want to find something in the books you have to find something in the books in the library or from knowledge that you find interesting and write an essay about it" he drawled on "I want these essays done by Friday next week."

Just then the bell rang while Mr Binns said "you may go"

Everyone made their way to dinner to eat so Lily, Hannah, Kati and David dropped their bags in a corner of the common room which they would go back to later to start on some of the homework they have been given.

"So what are you two doing for the History of Magic homework?" asked Kati to Lily and David

"Um we'll look in the library later, yeah Lils?" asked David

"Yeah, sure" Lily replied sort of distant

_David is cute but I can't just him out straight I don't even know anything about him yet. Ill become his friend then if he asks me out ill say yeah that's all I can do for now. So Lily get a grip and leave it okay? Good! _

Coming back into the real world Lily found her self in the great hall sat down and eating Shepard pie with everyone else in the great hall. After dinner Lily and David made thir way to the library to look up on history of Magic things to start their homework.

They started their home work which was a bit like this:

_The International Confederation of Wizards _

_The International Confederation of Wizards, a governing body overseeing the various individual nations' councils and ministries, met for weeks on end toward the end of the 1600s. Persecution of wizards was growing more and fiercer and something had to be done. The decision was made that the wizarding world would remove itself from contact with the Muggle world. The practcial problems involved in this were tremendous. How do you hide a fully grown dragon, for example? But eventually, in 1692, the Confederation passed the International Code of Wizarding Secrecy. The ministries of every country now subject themselves to this Code, and it is perhaps the most important law in the entire wizarding world. The Confederation still exists today and still maintains the Code of Secrecy, fining nations who fail to keep it carefully (FB) the Confederation met for the first time in France. Its first Supreme Mugwump was Pierre Bonaccord, but the wizarding community from Liechtenstein objected. Bonaccord wanted to give trolls rights and stop the hunting of them, which didn't sit very well with the wizards from Liechtenstein, who was having problems with Mountain, trolls (OP31). _

"Lily, do you want to stop now your sort of dropping of" asked David

"Yeah, thanks" said Lily as they both headed up to the Gryffindor common room to go to bed.

Lily had a rough night that night because of the illness she had so that night at about 2 in the morning she went to Madam Promfrey but she was asleep so Lily knocked on the only door that was shut and locked. Madam Promfrey came out the door in a nightgown and dressing gown.

"What's wrong Miss Potter?"

"Um-" Lily started before she fainted on the floor.

**3 days later **

I woke up and I looked around everything was white; I started to get scared because I have never been in a place so white. I tried screaming but I couldn't I couldn't even get out a little squeak. I also tried to sit up but I was trapped under something 'Metal Bars in a House'. I just fell back to sleep seeing as I couldn't do anything else.

**Another 3 days later **

When Lily woke up again she was in the hospital bed in the hospital wing but Lily felt totally normal well more normal than when she did when she first fainted and woke up again.

"LILY!!" exclaimed Kati

"Good, your awake." said Madam Promfrey "Kati and Hannah I'm going to have to ask you to leave"

"Bye, I'll see you later yeah?" asked Lily while they nodded

"Madam Promfrey, what's wrong with me?" Lily asked

"You have Hypersomnia. Hypersomnia is a condition in which a person is excessively sleepy during normal waking hours. The person may often fall asleep for lengthy periods during the day, even if he or she has had a good night's sleep. In some cases, patients have difficulty waking up in the morning. They may seem confused or angry when they awaken." started Madam Promfrey "So as you think you have been fainting you haven't you just been having these sleep attacks. That is why were asking you to take this potion. Did you take the potion the other night before you had a sleep attack?" Madam Promfrey asked

"Erm no I forgot" Lily said faintly "Sorry"

"Sorry, you're the one who fainted and if you don't take your potion you will be fainting every couple of days and miss out on school" Madam Promfrey started "Then the professors will start giving you detentions to catch up on the work is that clear"

Lily nodded

"Ok off, you go" Madam Promfrey said as lily walked out the doors and up to the Gryffindor common room

Everyone was in lessons so Lily went up to write a letter to her parents.

_Dear mum and dad_

_I fainted again already this year. I'm in Gryffindor and I have made three new friends called_

_Kati England, Hannah Longbottom and David Jones. We have our first flying lesson tomorrow so we will see what happens shall we?_

_Lily xx love you both and missing you already xx_

Lily sent of her letter with Patch her owl that looked liked snow all over and coal on the wings.

Lily was still bored so she got out her diary and wrote her first entry

_Dear diary, _

_I had my first fainting attack in school a few days ago, and I have just woken up. I like this boy but I won't say his name just yet for obvious reasons. I have 3 best friends called Kati England, Hannah Longbottom and David Jones. Ooh someone is coming._

_Bye. _

_Lily xx_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

_Dear diary, _

_I had my first fainting attack in school a few days ago, and I have just woken up. I like this boy but I won't say his name just yet for obvious reasons. I have 3 best friends called Kati England, Hannah Longbottom and David Jones. Ooh someone is coming._

_Bye. _

_Lily xx_

**Chapter 4**

Later that day Lily caught up with James

"Hey Lily, how do you find Hogwarts so far?" asked James

"Great thanks" Lily replied "why ain't you in lessons" she added

"Lils lessons are over" James stated

"Oh, I so totally knew that" Lily said a little annoyed with herself "So what are you doing?"

"Just trying to sort out the quidditch time table. Hey quidditch tryouts are on in 2 days time do you think you can come along and watch please?"

"Yeah, I think I'll be able to make it"

"Cool, see you then"

"Bye" Lily said as she started to turn to go to the great hall

Lily walked into the great hall and looked around for Hannah, Kati or David seeing none of them were there. She sat down in an empty space on the bench and began to eat some steak and kidney pie. By the time she finished the great hall was empty except for a few about twenty people here and there.

Lily went up to her dormitory after she had something to eat feeling a bit bored so she went to search for somebody she knew.

She found David sitting in the corner by the fire staring into it thoughtfully.

"Hi David" Lily half shouted

"O, hi where have you been?" David said "You weren't in none of our lessons"

"Hospital wing" Lily replied shortly

"Why?" David asked

"Umm …….. Be right back" and Lily dashed off to find Hannah and Katie before David could reply

Lily couldn't find them anywhere but she found her owl, Patch, with a reply from Harry and Ginny.

_Lily, _

_Congratulations on getting into Gryffindor. Listen your mum is doing charms so be good in her lessons okay? I'm just warning you. When is your first __quidditch__ practice, try out for the team or ask James about it he has seen how good you can fly and how fast you can catch a snitch. If you don't get in I don't know who has a chance for seeker. Anyway have fun this year and I don't care what your friends are doing I want you home for Christmas. Ask if they want to come round and stay for a bit if they want._

_Dad_

Lily was laughing softly by the time James came over to speak to her.

"Hey again, what you laughing about?" James asked so Lily just passed him the letter.

"Yeah I agree with dad." James said while scanning the letter.

"Why?" Lily asked

"Why not? Your one of the best seekers I know. Plus we need one." James said half to himself "Come with me."

"But it's 5 minutes before curfew"

"Yes well we can say were going to see mum if anyone asks ok?" James asked "But we need to see Professor McGonagall"

"Come on then quickly" Lily said while going to the fat ladies portrait

James was half running to keep up with her even if he was really tall

"Come on, slow poke" Lily called behind her as she got to Professor McGonagall's Office

Lily knocked on the door and Professor Dumbledore came out

"Evening. Shouldn't you be in the Gryffindor common room?"

"Err well I – I wanted to ask P - professor McGonagall about Lily and the quidditch t - - team" James stuttered

"Ah well go ahead" Dumbledore said in his calm relaxing voice

"Thank – you" Lily said for James

When Lily and James walked in Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk looking quite flushed. She smiled as they walked in.

"James, have you sorted out the quidditch teams?" she asked

"No I wanted to talk to you about that" James said a little quieter than his normal level of voice.

"Ok and Lily why are you here" McGonagall asked

"James asked me to come with him" she replied

"Ah, so James what did you want to ask me" McGonagall asked with a small smile on her face.

"Um can Lily join the house team as seeker?" James started "She's brilliant and if she is on the team I think we would have another chance to keep the cup this year for the 7th year running"

"Sure if you have your father's talent then we need you on the house team, Lily" McGonagall said "You two better go, I'll escort you to the fat ladies portrait"

So the three of them walked up to the portrait

Lily and James both had smiles on their faces.

As soon they got to the portrait McGonagall left them to go into the common room.

As soon as they got into the common room Lily wrote to her dad.

_Dad_

_Made the quidditch team, James went to talk to Professor McGonagall with me and she said if you got your fathers talent then we need you on the house team, Lily'_

_God im so happy _

_Speak to you soon_

_Lily xxx_

When Lily finished she was totally knackered and she hasn't done anything all day. Sp lily went up to the dormitory to go to sleep but someone was in her way.

_David_ Lily thought

"Hi" Lily said a little sleepy

"Hi can we talk?" David asked


	5. Chapter 4

"Hi" Lily said a little sleepy

"_Hi" Lily said a little sleepy_

"_Hi can we talk?" David asked_

**Chapter 5**

"Um depends on what's it about" Lily said scaling for time

"You and the hospital wing" David said with an annoyed tone

"Um … there is something wrong with me but please I really can't tell you right now but when the time is right I swear I will tell you. I have only just found out with what is wrong with me" Lily said looking at the floor

"Oh right, bye" David mumbled.

That night after looking in the dorm for Kati and Hannah with no such luck, so she took her potion and went to bed early but without falling asleep because of the cause of tossing and turning that she couldn't talk to David about her condition.

About half an hour later she heard 2 people but because her curtains were shut she couldn't see who.

"Lily's bound to get suspicious now. I mean we aint spoke to her for like a week so it seems like were avoiding her or just plain ignoring her. Well from her point of view anyway" Hannah said who Lily thought was to Kati

"Yeah but this is something her mum asked us to do its not like were doing it on purpose is it?"

"Suppose but now I feel really guilty" Hannah said

"Look put it this way its something for her birthday so were not ignoring her in anyway are we?" Kati said

"Yeah I'm going to bed now. You know I think Lily is keeping something from us as well" Hannah said "Night"

"Night" replied Kati

Lily found 2 hours later that she couldn't sleep so she wrote 2 notes one to Kati and Hannah and one to David

_Hi_

_At noon today can you meet me by the lake I need to talk to you about something important please come_

_Lily xx_

After she grabbed her broom and went out to the quidditch pitch to practise her flying. It was coming up to dawn when Lily but some one was already at the pitch they seen her and flew down

"Hi I'm Jack Potter and you?" They guy

Lily looked at him closely and seen he had hazel eyes and messy black hair like her dads

"Lily Potter" she replied eventually "You should meet my mum she only lives by the entrance hall"

"Okay let's go" Jack said heading for the door


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"_Okay let's go" Jack said going for the door_

Lily walked down the main hall steps but instead of going into the great hall she went to a portrait with a witch and a knight on it

"Password?" asked the witch

"I don't know the password but I'm Lily Potter and I really need to see Ginny Potter. I'm her daughter" Lily said clearly

"Sorry all I can do is call for her but not let you in"

Lily heard the witch shout for Ginny, when all of a sudden Ginny came out

"Lily" Ginny said sounding a little relived

"Hi" Lily said happily "Mum this is Jack Potter"

"Okay" sounding really confused "Come in"

Lily and Jack walked through the portrait a little nervous especially Jack because everyone cause they were going to find out his longest darkest secret his dad and him have kept since his mother died.

"I'll be two minutes, hang on" Ginny went through over to the fire, stuck her head in and called in but instead of calling 'potter manor' she called out 'potter cottage'.

"Mum we aint got a cottage, our house has always been called 'potter manor'"

"Yeah, me and your dad bought a small cottage for me and your dad while you lot are here" Ginny explained

About 10 minutes later Harry walked through the fireplace to find them all talking.

All of a sudden Jack says "Mr. Potter, hi"

"Um hi" Harry replies back "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm Jack Potter" says Jack

"Wait that cant be true, my dad was a only child and I'm an only child, so unless you were my granddads sons son then I can't really see you being a Potter" Harry says really confused

"Um, well do you know that James had an uncle but he went into hiding? He's been starting a family and I'm his son's son. If that makes any sense at all" Jack says to his uncle for the first time he said it in his life

"Yeah that makes a little sense I suppose" Harry said a little confused

"Right" Lily said

"So Jack Potter is a my newly found nephew" Ginny said

Lily gave Jack a hug

"Right I'm going to do what I came down to the pitch to do" Lily said "Flying" she added

"I'll come with" Jack and Harry said

"Typical" Ginny muttered as all three went out the door.

"Yes it is a little bit isn't it?" Said a voice Ginny turned round and found Dougall standing there

"Allan may I ask why you're here?" Ginny asked

"Yes I may as well tell you. Lily made the quidditch team on a positive point, but she also was in the hospital wing a couple of days ago" Dougall said

"Why?"

"Well she fainted again"

"Well if she is going to act like this she isn't aloud on the team. Take her off the team Allan please" Ginny pleaded "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she fainted in mid air"

"No I won't take her off the team. Well not yet anyway" Allan said "There is a match in a week we will see how she does then"

**ON THE PITCH**

It was Harry and Jack against Lily and David, who came out when he seen them going through the entrance hall doors.

It was 60 – 90 (Lily's team winning)

Just soon after David scored the last 20 points Lily caught the snitch so it ended up being 240 – 60.

"Hey you were really good" Lily said to David

"Thanks you were to, I can see why you made the quidditch team" David complimented her

"Thanks, can I ask you something?" Lily asked

"Yeah sure, shoot" David said

"Why weren't you at the sorting?"

"I had to talk to professor Dougall about something. My turn" David said "Why were you in the hospital wing?"

_Shit I havent got a choice but to tell him now have I? _Lily thought

"Ok I will tell you but promise not to tell anyone at all" Lily said quietly

David nodded sitting down by a tree where Lily followed

"I have Hypersomnia. I can have sleep attacks if I don't take a potion given to me by madam Promfrey" Lily said "So that's why I was in the hospital wing for over 3 days"

"Why didn't you just take it?" David muttered just loud enough

"I was so tired I just forgot I suppose" Lily muttered in the same level of voice

"Oh right" David said "Does Kati and Hannah know?"

"Nope I haven't seen them since I came out" Lily said sadly

"Come on I might have an idea where they might be" David said helping Lily up

Lily was pulled up a little to forcefully and hit David in the chest while Lily was held close to him by David wrapping his arms round her

_God I'm in heaven. He does like me!! _Lily thought

_Lily does like me the way I like her!! _David Thought

While Lily looked up at David he looked down so their lips touched, David made their kiss go a little deeper. Pretty soon their kiss wasn't just a kiss it soon turned into a passionate one.

When they finished Lily said "Wow that was amazing"

"Yeah" David replied "Like you then"

That was when Lily blushed to the same colour of her hair

"Do you want to go and find Kati and Hannah now?" Lily asked

David nodded while he entwined his hand with Lily's. They walked through to the great hall. Lily noticed that a lot of girls threw her dirty looks

_Not surprised though, I mean look at him _Lily thought

David also noticed that the guys were throwing him dirty looks but that was probably because that Lily could easily pass as the hottest girl in school no problem.

When they got to the great hall Lily couldn't even see them at the Gryffindor table, which was because they were at the Hufflepuff table but they never thought of looking over there until they heard a shout

"Lily! David!" Kati shouted "Over here!"

"Hey!" Lily said running over "Where have you been?"

Kati and Hannah both hugged Lily.

"Uh yeah we need to talk to you about that" Hannah said

"OK? I need to talk to you to." Lily said looking over to David who nodded "You first"

"Okay well…" Kati tried to start.

"WehaveaskedDumbledoretomoveustoHupplepuff" Hannah said quickly, looking down at the floor

"What was that?" Lily laughed

"We, meaning me and Hannah, have asked to move us to Hupplepuff" Kati told Lilly

"AND HE LET YOU?!" Lily shouted at them.

"Well no." Hannah said

"So what do you need to tell me?" Lily asked confused

"We will tell you soon." Kati said, "Don't know how to explain it yet"

"So what do you need to tell us?" Hannah said smiling

"I have Hypersomnia. I can have sleep attacks if I don't take a potion given to me by madam Promfrey" Lily said "So that's why I was in the hospital wing for over 3 days"

"OH MY GOD!!" Kati exclaimed "Why didn't you tell us before?!"

Lily shrugged. "Didn't think it would be important"

"Oh, Okay." Hannah said. "Have you had any 'sleep attacks' recently?"

"Yeah that's why I was in the hospital wing the other day"

"Okay well um we gotta go to the library and finish the project for History of Magic" Kati said

And off they went leaving the great hall.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"_Okay let's go" Jack said going for the door_

Lily walked down the main hall steps but instead of going into the great hall she went to a portrait with a witch and a knight on it

"Password?" asked the witch

"I don't know the password but I'm Lily Potter and I really need to see Ginny Potter. I'm her daughter" Lily said clearly

"Sorry all I can do is call for her but not let you in"

Lily heard the witch shout for Ginny, when all of a sudden Ginny came out

"Lily" Ginny said sounding a little relived

"Hi" Lily said happily "Mum this is Jack Potter"

"Okay" sounding really confused "Come in"

Lily and Jack walked through the portrait a little nervous especially Jack because everyone cause they were going to find out his longest darkest secret his dad and him have kept since his mother died.

"I'll be two minutes, hang on" Ginny went through over to the fire, stuck her head in and called in but instead of calling 'potter manor' she called out 'potter cottage'.

"Mum we aint got a cottage, our house has always been called 'potter manor'"

"Yeah, me and your dad bought a small cottage for me and your dad while you kids are here" Ginny explained

About 10 minutes later Harry walked through the fireplace to find them all talking.

All of a sudden Jack says "Mr. Potter, hi"

"Um hi" Harry replies back "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm Jack Potter" says Jack

"Wait that cant be true, my dad was a only child and I'm an only child, so unless you were my granddads sons son then I can't really see you being a Potter" Harry says really confused

"Um, well do you know that James had an uncle but he went into hiding? He's been starting a family and I'm his son's son. If that makes any sense at all" Jack says to his uncle for the first time he said it in his life

"Yeah that makes a little sense I suppose" Harry said a little confused

"Right" Lily said

"So Jack Potter is a my newly found nephew" Ginny said

Lily gave Jack a hug

"Right I'm going to do what I came down to the pitch to do" Lily said "Flying" she added

"I'll come with" Jack and Harry said

"Typical" Ginny muttered as all three went out the door.

"Yes it is a little bit isn't it?" Said a voice Ginny turned round and found Dougall standing there

"Allan may I ask why you're here?" Ginny asked

"Yes I may as well tell you. Lily made the quidditch team on a positive point, but she also was in the hospital wing a couple of days ago" Dougall said

"Why?"

"Well she fainted again"

"Well if she is going to act like this she isn't aloud on the team. Take her off the team Allan please" Ginny pleaded "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she fainted in mid air"

"No I won't take her off the team. Well not yet anyway" Allan said "There is a match in a week we will see how she does then"

**ON THE PITCH**

It was Harry and Jack against Lily and David, who came out when he seen them going through the entrance hall doors.

It was 60 – 90 (Lily's team winning)

Just soon after David scored the last 20 points Lily caught the snitch so it ended up being 240 – 60.

"Hey you were really good" Lily said to David

"Thanks you were to, I can see why you made the quidditch team" David complimented her

"Thanks, can I ask you something?" Lily asked

"Yeah sure, shoot" David said

"Why weren't you at the sorting?"

"I had to talk to professor Dougall about something. My turn" David said "Why were you in the hospital wing?"

_Shit I havent got a choice but to tell him now have I? _Lily thought

"Ok I will tell you but promise not to tell anyone at all" Lily said quietly

David nodded sitting down by a tree where Lily followed

"I have Hypersomnia. I can have sleep attacks if I don't take a potion given to me by madam Promfrey" Lily said "So that's why I was in the hospital wing for over 3 days"

"Why didn't you just take it?" David muttered just loud enough

"I was so tired I just forgot I suppose" Lily muttered in the same level of voice

"Oh right" David said "Does Kati and Hannah know?"

"Nope I haven't seen them since I came out" Lily said sadly

"Come on I might have an idea where they might be" David said helping Lily up

Lily was pulled up a little to forcefully and hit David in the chest while Lily was held close to him by David wrapping his arms round her

_God I'm in heaven. He does like me!! _Lily thought

_Lily does like me the way I like her!! _David Thought

While Lily looked up at David he looked down so their lips touched, David made their kiss go a little deeper. Pretty soon their kiss wasn't just a kiss it soon turned into a passionate one.

When they finished Lily said "Wow that was amazing"

"Yeah" David replied "Like you then"

That was when Lily blushed to the same colour of her hair

"Do you want to go and find Kati and Hannah now?" Lily asked

David nodded while he entwined his hand with Lily's. They walked through to the great hall. Lily noticed that a lot of girls threw her dirty looks

_Not surprised though, I mean look at him _Lily thought

David also noticed that the guys were throwing him dirty looks but that was probably because that Lily could easily pass as the hottest girl in school no problem.

When they got to the great hall Lily couldn't even see them at the Gryffindor table, which was because they were at the Hufflepuff table but they never thought of looking over there until they heard a shout

"Lily! David!" Kati shouted "Over here!"

"Hey!" Lily said running over "Where have you been?"

Kati and Hannah both hugged Lily.

"Uh yeah we need to talk to you about that" Hannah said

"OK? I need to talk to you to." Lily said looking over to David who nodded "You first"

"Okay well…" Kati tried to start.

"WehaveaskedDumbledoretomoveustoHupplepuff" Hannah said quickly, looking down at the floor

"What was that?" Lily laughed

"We, meaning me and Hannah, have asked to move us to Hupplepuff" Kati told Lilly

"AND HE LET YOU?!" Lily shouted at them.

"Well no." Hannah said

"So what do you need to tell me?" Lily asked confused

"We will tell you soon." Kati said, "Don't know how to explain it yet"

"So what do you need to tell us?" Hannah said smiling

"I have Hypersomnia. I can have sleep attacks if I don't take a potion given to me by madam Promfrey" Lily said "So that's why I was in the hospital wing for over 3 days"

"OH MY GOD!!" Kati exclaimed "Why didn't you tell us before?!"

Lily shrugged. "Didn't think it would be important"

"Oh, Okay." Hannah said. "Have you had any 'sleep attacks' recently?"

"Yeah that's why I was in the hospital wing the other day"

"Okay well um we gotta go to the library and finish the project for History of Magic" Kati said

And off they went leaving David and Lily in the great hall.

"See you later." Muttered Lily

"Lily! Please wait" David shouted after her

"What do you want?" Lily asked

_You_ He thought. "To talk" He replied

"About?" Lily asked.

"Me and you, get to know each other." David said

"Um okay" Lily said "Let's go outside, but your going first"

"Fine by me" David laughed

They reached the Hogwarts grounds, and it looked beautiful. The sun was setting and the light of it was reflecting off of the lake sending off different colours. This made Lily smile.

"So the Quiditch trials are coming up soon. Going to try out?" David asked

"Nope. Already on the team, your now talking to the Gryffindor seeker." Lily said

"Seriously!?" David asked shocked

"Yep" Lily said smugly

"Wow. Well I guess being the daughter of Harry Potter will do that to you." David said smiling.

"Suppose" Lily said getting up "I need to go see Madam Promfrey, I'll see you later"

"K. Bye" David said


End file.
